Clothing Swap
by Selena Style
Summary: An 01 story of Mimi's collision with a mud puddle leading her to ask a favor from Matt. My first Mimato (and only!) with some Taiora, and a smidge of Jyoushirou. Fluffness included.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the other character except the one(s) I have created. If I did then . . . well, that would be cool or prodigious or heck, if I feel like it, perfecto.

Author's Note: Oh. My. God. I wrote something Mimato. shudder But I couldn't help it. This story had to be written ever since I saw this remote Mimato fan art done by AngelHeero at the Lost Temple of Ishida (go visit all you Yama worshippers, but be warned its pro Taito). Anyways, this is an 01 story while they are traveling around, etc . . . and things happen. Now, don't give me any guff about my sudden Mimatoness because I am a Mimoe supporter. Like I've said so many times before – inspiration hits. Oh, slight character bashing because a lot is in Mimi's point of view and I think she would be critical and ditzy. Thanks and please R&R!

Warning: Mimato shudder, some Taiora, and a smidge of Jyoshirou. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were lost. Nothing new. Wandering aimlessly – fairly common with this bunch. Being chased by monsters, a definite go. Saving another world to preserve your own, the usual predicament. 

And all she wanted to do was go to summer camp. 

Mimi wiped the sweat off her brow for the 5th time in what had only been about ten minutes. Hiking through this unusual terrain, known only to her as the digital world, was a chore for her everyday. Mimi didn't hate walking. She _loathed_ it. It had been unbearable ever since the first day they, the seven of them, arrived in the digiworld. 

Well . . . there were some perks. Palmon, made everything a lot easier. Ok, so it's not really the trend to have a green, plant monster follow you around everywhere, but the little digimon did provide company to talk to. And she was so cheerful that sometimes Mimi couldn't help, but to forget about complaining and smile. 

Today was not a smiling day. 

Today was hot and unbearably uncomfortable. 

Today sucked. 

Mimi glanced over her friends. Yes, she had become close enough with them to call them her friends because they were people she cared about and they had been there for each other. Sometimes, if she heard one more allergy remark from Joe or more computer jargon from Izzy . . . Mimi felt like she would . . .

SNAP! 

Mimi came out of her thoughts. She listened as more "snaps" followed. Yeah, that was probably TK, bored out of his little mind, walking around breaking twigs for entertainment. He was cute, for a squealer. And could that kid cry buckets. Not that, Mimi couldn't either. 

"Ok gang!" That sounded like Tai, commanding as usual. _Oh joy_. Mimi looked up towards the goggle-wearing boy. 

"What is it Tai?" asked Sora. 

"We've come to dilemma."

"Great," whimpered Joe, "Just what we need." Mimi rolled eyes. Sure, Joe is good company and all, but did he have to be so depressing and cynical all the time? 

"If we are going to continue on this path," announced Tai, "We need to go down."

"Down?" questioned Izzy, "That shouldn't be too bad." Mimi's heart leaped. Yes! Going down is a lot easier than going up! Climbing . . . shudder. 

"The problem is the hill is really steep and slick." Mimi smacked her forehead. There just had to be a catch. 

"So what's the plan?" Mimi finally asked, voicing her concerns. "Ick, and how slick is it?" Tai sighed. 

"If we work together and take it slow, we should be fine." Tai turned his attention to the cliff-side. "I think I can blaze a trail, so I'll go first and then you guys can follow one at a time."

"Lead away Tai," sneered Matt. Tai shot him a look, but continued nevertheless. The group moved to the edge to watch the boy go down with Agumon at his side. Tai's athletic background certainly helped as his agility allowed him to narrowly avoid sharps rocks. Finally, he slid down the hill. 

"Who's next?" he shouted up. 

"I'll go," said Sora. Izzy walked up to her bashfully. 

"Um Sora . . . I'm not the best at climbing so . . . " Sora smiled. 

"Sure, follow me." Izzy sighed. He asked Sora figuring she would take a calm route rather than something rash and wild like Tai or Matt.

"Hang on," she said grabbing Izzy's hand. 

"Hang on?!" cried Izzy his eyes bulging. Sora leapt into the air with Izzy and began to slide down the hill like a skater taking sharp turns and jumping off at ledges. She gave wild shouts that sounded like she actually enjoyed being a daredevil. Then, the pair came to a halt at the bottom as Sora glided in smoothly.

"Nice," remarked Tai. He knew Sora was an extremist at heart. 

"Thanks," replied Sora dusting her jeans off and straightening her helmet. "Izzy, how was it?" The younger boy was frazzled and merely nodded before collapsing under a tree. Biyomon floated down next to her comrade. 

"Sora you were rad!" said the pink bird. "Did I use the word right?" Sora giggled. 

"Yes, Bi – you did." 

Back on top of the hill, Joe surprisingly stood up to go next. He felt more confident when he climbed. After all, it was he who made it up Infinite Mountain. The boy picked up Gomammon in his arms. 

"Sure you're not going to trip Joe?" teased the little digimon. 

"Thanks for your bode of confidence in me," mumbled Joe. He cautiously at first stuck to jumping between ledges thanks to his long legs, but wound up sliding the rest of the way; his heels dug into the hillside. Joe finished with a few mud splats on his legs. 

"Wonderful, now I'm going to be infected by some digital bacteria," he complained taking out a rag to wipe off the mud stains. 

"Think you can top me Matt?" shouted Tai up to the boy on the ledge. 

"As if there was a doubt," returned Matt. 

"Aw Matt do I have to come with you," grumbled TK. "Why can't I do it by myself?" Matt gave a soft chuckle. 

"Look squirt I would, but it's really slick and dangerous." TK looked down at his shoes scuffing the ground. Matt sighed. "How bout this TK, I'll give you a piggy-back ride as we go down. Ok?"

"Yeah!" shouted TK scrambling to climb on his brother.

"Whoa TK . . . watch the hair."

"Sure thing Matt!" 

"Set Gabumon?"

"Patamon and myself are excellent climbers." Matt gave a nod then leapt gracefully in the air. Even with no dominant sport background, the blonde boy was limber and had great coordination to leap around the hillside as well as slide like a surfer down the hill. He took the final ledge with ease and landed admits the ground level group. The others applauded, minus Tai.

"That was . . . ok," muttered Tai. "For you."

"Hey, I'm da man" remarked Matt letting his brother climb off him. 

"Come on Mimi," shouted Sora as she tried to gently urge the girl. 

Now, here came the fun part. Mimi grumbled as she gingerly tested her foot on the ledge. A few rocks gave way and rolled down. Suddenly, the others seemed a lot farther away. 

"Go on Mimi," encouraged Palmon. Mimi took a step foreword, but she then slipped and fell back onto the ledge. 

"No way!" she cried scrambling back away from the cliff side. "There has to be another way!"

"Mimi!" shouted Tai, "There is no other way!"

"Well, I'm just not coming then!"

"Oh Mimi," sighed Sora shaking her head. She liked her friend, it was nice having another girl around, but sheesh . . . she could be such a pain sometimes. 

"Couldn't someone digivolve?" she asked.

"You know we can't afford to waste our strengths like that" patronized Joe. Oh swell, even Joe was criticizing her now. Matt suddenly looked up at the pink blur. It was odd, he usually regarded Mimi as a ditz, but strangely enough seeing the girl stranded up there looking so helpless triggered some form of mechanism inside him. 

"I'll do it," he said walking towards the slope.

"Do what?" asked Tai cocking an eyebrow.

"I'll go back up and get her," Matt said like as if his actions weren't self-explanatory already.

"Are you sure Matt?" asked Sora. "I mean it's an awfully long climb." Matt shrugged and continued anyway. 

"Want me to come with you Matt," asked Gabumon.

"No need my good 'mon. You rest for once." The others decided to let Matt have his own way, like usual, and sat back to watch the blonde boy aid Mimi.

Sure enough, Matt had climbed back up to the top with no mishaps at all. 

"Ok Mimi," he said turning towards the girl. "Ready now?" Mimi blinked at him for a few seconds. She was still in shock he bothered to come back up at all. 

"Wow Mimi," said Palmon, "You were right. If you whine enough they do actually do everything for you." Mimi paled as she covered up her digimon's mouth. 

"Heh heh, silly Palmon where'd you hear a thing like that?" Matt suddenly regretted coming back up the mountain. He sighed again. 

"Are you coming or not?" he asked her once again, a bit more curtly. Mimi stood up. 

"Of course I'm coming," she replied inserting her hand in his. Matt gave a faint blush, but led her to the mountain. 

"Now don't freak out or whatever," he reminded her. Mimi gave a small nod. Then the boy took another graceful leap into the hair as Mimi gripped onto his gloved hand for dear life. They took a calm path for a while sliding slowly. _Hey, _thought Mimi, _this isn't so bad. _She leaned back a bit. 

Big mistake.

"Watch it Mimi!" cried Matt, but it was too late. The pair began to speed down uncontrollably towards the bottom. Mimi let out a shrill scream while Matt frantically tried to steer them down. Suddenly, the jumped off a ledge. Matt easily landed on the ground, only Mimi landed face down . . . in the mud. 

"Ahhhhh!" screamed Mimi pulling herself up. She was caked with mud all over. Hideous splotches smacked against her dress. Her hair literally drenched in the muck. Brown smears against the skin and face. Mimi felt like the swamp thing. She frantically tried to beat the mud off herself, but to no avail. 

"Mimi!" cried Palmon scampering over to your friend. She gasped. "Your dress . . . and your hair! Poor Mimi." The others hesitantly made their way over to the blob in the mud. They felt another tantrum by Mimi coming on. 

"Eh . . . Mimi I'm really sorry," began Matt slowly moving towards the girl. 

"You!" raged Mimi gripping Matt by the shirt collar. "You did this to me!!! It's all your fault!!!" She began to strangle Matt. 

"Gah! Mimi you're choking me!" He attempted to pull the girl off him.

"That's the idea!" Sora and Tai rushed over to pull the two apart.

"Funny," panted Sora while separating the pair, "I'm used to doing this for Tai and Matt."

"Har har Sora," wheezed Matt once free of Mimi's death grip. He rubbed his neck before turning on Mimi. "Jeeze Mimi, it wasn't my fault that you had to get stuck up that stupid mountain!"

"I didn't ask for your help Matt!" she snapped back. Matt thought for a moment. She had a point there. 

"Well you tripped!" he retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!'

"Did – "

"Enough!" shouted Joe. Everyone looked at him awkwardly. "I'm getting a headache and your scream fest isn't helping! Look, why don't we have lunch before going on because I sure don't feel like walking now and Mimi might want to change out of her dress. Ok? Because sniff that mud does not smell great and it can't be good for my sinuses." The older boy led the way to the forest. Matt narrowed his eyes at Mimi momentarily before following. Mimi sighed. 

Yup, today definitely sucked. 

The day's hiking left everyone in his or her usual state . . . hungry. The digimon, always prepared to look after their human partners, volunteered to scavenge for food leaving the children to rest or relax or argue. Whichever. 

Mimi was miserable. Her dress was becoming stale thanks to sun baking the mud scattered along her clothes. She was desperate to change and wash, but the problem was she couldn't find a close enough water source, meaning a river. Besides that, the others didn't seem to be too thrilled with her. Matt especially as if he made eyes contact with Mimi he would roll his eyes and look away. Even Sora, usually friendly, seemed a bit distant at the moment. _Terrific . . ._

She looked up at her friends with pleading eyes one last time to see if she could salvage any sympathetic response. 

Nothing. 

Mimi grumbled. She had it with all the negativity and her dress . . . ick that was not making anything easier. She got up and left the group with out a single word taking off for the forest. No one seemed to mind or question where she was going, most likely thinking she was going to search for a bath and sulk. 

Boy, did they know her well. 

Eventually, Mimi finally made it to some form of stream. It was fairly deep and there was a small waterfall conveniently in reach. Mimi gave a satisfied sigh and basically sprinted towards the water. Pealing off her (ick!) clothes was more of trial as the mud mixed with sweat (double ick!) caused some stickiness. She finally dived into the water splashing contentedly as she bathed. Then a thought hit her . . . her clothes. Even though her body was clean, her clothes were no where near to being washed or ironed. Mimi swam over to the shore to inspect her dress once again. Yup, dirty. Disgustingly dirty at that. And those stains, who knew if they could come out? She paddled a little bit more to think. Hmm, well if she did wash them . . . they would be soaking wet, but she couldn't just lie around forever in her towel waiting for them to dry. Then another thought came to her . . . someone else could. 

Mimi's eyes lit up at the thought. Yes, it could work. She could have someone else sit around in her clothes waiting for them to dry. Perfect! She quickly stood out of the water and wrapped her self in towel (thankful that they stole them from Kaketrimon's cruise in the first place). Mimi slipped on her shoes and crept quietly back over to the campsite where the others were still waiting for food. She hid behind a tree to observe them.

__

My gosh are they boring! Come on, talk . . . do something! Wonderful, the intelligence of this group, they're like rocks. What lame personalities . . . 

Her eyes glanced over group member, searching for a subject she could use. 

__

Tai . . . although the blue is an excellent color choice and goes well with khaki, the whole ensemble is extremely baggy. Ew, and those goggles. Next choice!

Sora . . . well, she is a girl for one thing, but a helmet? Please, that's just too weird and yellow certainly does not look good on me. 

TK . . . no that's just wrong . . . 

Izzy . . . oh for the love of pink! No! That's a fashion disaster!!! Gah! Bad mental image . . .bad, need fashion – fading – fading . . .

Joe . . . preppy does work, but sweaters are out right now or at least I think they're out, but they could be back in?! Oh no! What if my clothes are out of fashion?! We've been away for so long! breathe No breathe way . . . 

Well, she was out of choices, but then Mimi finally observed the last subject. 

__

Matt . . . hmmm, not bad, not bad at all . . . dark blue and green – excellent combination, and ooh – brown gloves, nice choice there . . . a bit too loose although his clothes do look comfy . . . ding! We have a winner! 

Then Mimi smacked herself in the forehead for the second time that day. Hello?! Matt would never do that! He was already peeved at her for her attempt to strangle him, like he would ever do something nice for Mimi? 

__

But then why did he come back up the hill?

Mimi gave a smirk as she came to a realization. Could it be possible that Matt had a slight crush on her? Now, that was an advantage. But how to get his help one more time? Matt was no idiot, Mimi was sure of it, although how he kept to himself all the time bothered her a bit. And that hair . . . now that was unnatural. She snuck away once again to the riverside, not before bumping to Palmon. 

"Hi Mimi!" greeted Palmon cheerfully.

"Shhhh," Mimi hissed pulling Palmon back with her to the stream. 

"What is it Mimi?" asked the plant digimon. 

"Palmon, could you do me a favor?" Palmon nodded smiling. "Good, go up to Matt and bring him down here. Say its urgent." 

"Huh? Why Matt?" Mimi blushed faintly, but gave Palmon a nudge. 

"Uh . . . I'll explain it later. Just get him, please!" Palmon sighed, but then scampered off towards the others. 

__

These days she just gets weirder and weirder, thought Palmon. 

"Hi Matt," greeted Palmon walking up to the blonde boy. Matt was relaxing against a tree. He seemed a bit startled by Palmon's voice. 

"Um . . . hey Pa- uh . . ."

"Palmon."

"Yeah, that's it. Hey Palmon." 

"Matt, could you come with me?" Matt gave her a strange look. "It's for Mimi."

"Oh." He paused for a minute. "Why?"

"It's urgent." He gave her another look.

"Um, shouldn't you get Sora or something?" 

"That's a good point, but – uh – you're really good at this sort of problem, I mean we need a leader in this decision and you're so wise . . . " Palmon gave a sheepish smile hoping he would buy her excuse. She was trying to help out Mimi after all. 

"Well, if you need _my_ expertise." Palmon gave a small sigh. Humans could be so egotistical sometimes. 

"Follow me please." Palmon led Matt down towards the river and they finally emerged at the riverbed. 

"Mimi?" Matt called out slowly. 

"Hi!" exclaimed Mimi emerging from behind a bush. Matt jumped back in surprise blushing bright red when suddenly becoming aware that Mimi was only wrapped in a towel. He frantically covered his eyes with his hand while stumbling back.

"Mimi! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were changing! I mean you could have been naked . . . not that I didn't want to see you! No! I mean, that what I meant to say . . ." 

"Matt it's ok." She put her hand on her hip. Matt regained some composure. 

"What's the problem?" Mimi gave a bright smile. 

"Oh Matt," she began coyly, "You are so wise and great, and . . ."

"Skip it. Palmon buffed up my ego already." Mimi blinked. Whoa, he really wasn't dumb. Good looks and a brain. Not a bad combo. She sighed. 

"Matt, give me your clothes." He jumped back.

"What?!"

"Please? I've been my sweaty dress all day and you saw what happened. Just give me your clothes to put on and you put on mine while they dry. I've been stressed and miserable and I could really use your cooperation. Please?" Matt looked at her and once again something inside him struck. There was Mimi looking so helpless again, needing this favor. Her eyes pleading with him. 

Matt mumbled.

"What?" He sighed.

"I'll do it," he muttered. Mimi squealed in delight. 

"Oh! Thank you! Thank you!" She rushed over and hugged him.

"Mimi! Please! Put on some clothes!!!" Mimi broke away giggling at Matt who's face had turned as red as a tomato

"Sorry Matt." Matt began to take off his shirt then noticed Mimi was still around.

"Mimi, could you . . . um . . ." Now, Mimi turned a little pink.

"Oh yeah!" She ran behind a bush. A few minutes later a pair of jeans and t-shirt were tossed over at her. 

"Thanks Matt!" Mimi called out. 

"No! Don't come out yet, I'm still changing!" Mimi sighed, but then changed into the clothes handed to her. The jeans were loose around her legs yet still fit around her slender hips. She tightened the belt before pulling on the shirt. Mimi wasn't going to tuck it in like Matt, it would look too weird on her so she let it hang out. She moved over to the water to see her reflection. _Nice, I look good in green. _The pants and sleeveless were a refreshing change from the dress. Mimi noticed her hair hanging down loosely and pulled it back into her usual high ponytail with loose bangs like she wore with her pink cowboy hat. 

"Can I come out now?" she asked. No response. "I coming out then!" Mimi walked out and then nearly died laughing. 

There sat Matt on the ground, cross-legged, in her dress pushing down the center to maintain his dignity. He even put on Mimi's pink cowboy hat, but it was hanging around his neck. Mimi had to admit that Matt had nice legs for her dress, which seem to surprisingly fit well on him. Matt was blushing furiously and his bangs were covering up one of his eyes. 

". . . shut . . . up" he muttered. Mimi retrained herself from giggling anymore and walked over towards him. 

"You . . . don't look . . . so bad," Mimi managed to blurt out while holding her sides heaving from restrained laughter. Matt gave her a look over.

"You look . . . ok," Matt mumbled. 

"Thanks!" 

"Whatever." He looked down at himself. "Now how long do I have to lie in the sun?" Mimi thought for a few minutes.

"Two – three hours." 

"What?!"

"Give or take." Matt grumbled. "Oh it won't be so bad. You sit here and I'll go back to camp . . ."

"No!" interrupted Matt. Mimi gave him a questioning look. 

"Why?"

"If Tai sees you in my clothes, then he'll ask questions and then if he sees me like this . . " he shuddered, "I'll never live it down." He gave Mimi a sharp look in the eyes. "Understand?" Mimi shrugged. 

"Fine. I won't go back to camp. I'll just go on a walk with Palmon and we'll be back in a few." She looked at her hands and feet. "Eww, give me your gloves and shoes." 

"What now?" 

"_My_ gloves and shoes clash with this outfit." Matt rolled his eyes, but obliged with Mimi's request taking her accessories. 

"Fits like a glove," she giggled. "Literally." 

"Whatever." 

"Well, I'm off. Try not to get my dress too wrinkled." She turned away with Palmon, then stopped and rushed back giving Matt a quick kiss on the cheek before running off again. "Thanks!" Matt blushed for a minute then collapsed laying down on the riverbank. He put his hands behind his head. _Maybe this won't be so bad, _he thought as he relaxing taking in the sun's warmth. 

An hour passed as Matt took a small nap against a tree. With the cowboy hat covering his face and a weed hanging out of his mouth, Matt looked like a real wild west character . . . except for the dress and the overall pinkness. 

That was just scary. 

Matt still couldn't believe he actually went with Mimi's request. I mean here he was, Matt "the rebel" Ishida, sitting around in a dress, like a girl. 

__

Hey, I don't look so bad in pink. Matt kicked himself. _I did not just think that!! Mimi is starting to freakishly rub off on you man. _He took off one of Mimi's gloves and felt the dress. It was actually almost done drying. _Figures Mimi would sucker me into waiting around for three hours while she goes off and gets my clothes dirty. Oh well, they reek anyway thanks to Tai shoving me into that mud pile . . . heh heh, but Mimi doesn't need to know that. _He continued to lean back against the tree until something caught his attention. It sounded like leaves rustling, but that couldn't be because the others were probably gorging on food back at the camp. However, there was a distinct noise coming from a nearby bush. Matt sat up and lifted the cowboy hat up so he could see any surprise visitors. 

"Mimi?" Matt said venturing out from beneath the tree. "Mimi is that you?" No answer, Matt gulped. "T-Tai?" The creature suddenly popped out. 

"It is I!" slurred the green blob, "Numamon!" Matt sighed feeling relieved. Whew, it was only a Numamon, not Tai.

__

Numamon?!

Matt scooted back away from the slimy digimon. He could clearly remember the group's encounters with the slug like digimon. They had short tempers and boy did they stink! Their sludge attacks didn't help their reputations much either. 

"Darling!" cried the Numamon little hearts appearing in his eyes, "I have come for you! Let me take you away from here!" Matt jumped to his feet panicked. 

"Wait a minute! I think you've got the wrong idea!" 

"No my love! For I have come to court you dearest Mimi!" Matt nearly fell over. Great, mistaken identity. Just what he needed. 

"But I'm not Mimi!"

"Oh yes you are!" squinted the digimon. Matt rubbed his temple. Wonderful, Numamon's are also nearsighted (_like Tokomons! – Lost Temple of Ishida joke_). "She's the only one who would wear the sacred color of pink!" The Numamon ran over to Matt and began to rub its slimy body against his leg, too short to actually hug the boy.

"Gross! Get off!" Matt beat of the Numamon sending it flying back. 

"Aw you're just playing hard to get!" Could this Numamon be any more stubborn?

"Like I would ever date some short, skuzzy slime ball like you!" Matt hit himself in the forehead. Now he really sounded like Mimi! The Numamon narrowed his little round eyes.

"How dare you call me short? Come my brothers, let us avenge our height hindrance!" A huge hoard of Numamon began to pop out among the bushes all along the hillside and did they look ticked. Matt was regretting insulting the stupid digimon. 

"We thought because you bathed in our pond sweet Mimi," began the Numamon. "That you would accept us with open arms!" 

"Not to mention you looked hot!" cried another. Matt shuddered. He felt so violated. Those Numamon were pervs! Sick! Sick! Sick! 

"Lets get her!" they chanted. 

"Ahhhhhh!" Matt screamed and ran for his life. He stumbled a lot and was forced to life up the dress being not used to running let alone wearing clothes that were so open. The Numamon hoard were certainly persistent and Matt quickly avoided all the sludge they threw at him. The foliage suddenly seemed to be very thick throwing rocks and obscure trees in Matt's path. 

__

How does Mimi do anything in this thing?! He thought as he continued to dart among the trees. It was increasingly getting harder to move and Matt wasn't sure where he was leading the Numamon or going for that matter. His ears picked up noise farther up ahead. A loud, obnoxious voice rang in his ears. 

"Figures Matt has to go wander off by himself. He always has to be a rebel. Is it so hard for him to cooperate?" Matt grumbled as he instantly recognized the voice belonging to Tai. Then his stomach dropped. He was leading the Numamon to the camp! And besides the fact he was wearing Mimi's dress! Just as Matt tried to turn around, a piece of flying sludge landed on the ground just where Matt was about to place his foot and of course, he lost control. 

"Ahhhhh!" His scream echoed through the forest again sending him sliding straight into the camp. Matt fell flat on his face in front of the others.

"Mimi?" asked Sora looking at the familiar outfit stand up. "Matt?!" She jumped back instantly recognizing the blonde's hair. 

"Matt?!" chorused the others in shock. 

"No – time –" panted Matt running off again. "Numamon!" 

"Numamon?" The green mob sped by the group still pursuing Mimi – er – Matt. "Numamon!" 

"I've got to go help Mimi! I mean Matt!" shouted Gabumon as he sprinted after the green digimon followed by the other children and their digimon. 

Matt continued to sprint as best he could. The Numamon were growing angry as they kept missing him with their sludge. And now the others had seen him in Mimi's dress. Then, another voice was heard.

"Oh Palmon isn't this so nice to be out of that dress!" Matt nearly fell over again. Mimi! She had to show up now!? 

"Mimi!" shouted out Matt. "Mimi!" The girl turned around surprised. 

"Huh?" 

"Mimi! Run!" Mimi's eyes grew wide as she spotted the Numamon and the flying sludge. 

"Numamon!!!" screamed Mimi. "Those disgusting midgets!" 

"She called as short too! Get her!" the Numamon cried. 

"Now you did it Mimi!" cried Palmon. Mimi let out a scream before sprinting along with Matt. The two raced as far as they could and the trail became rough and slick.

"Mud!" wailed Mimi, "Not again!" She grabbed a hold of Matt's hand as the trail turned slippery. 

"Mimi watch it!" shouted Matt. The two lost balance once again as the slid all over the ground. They barely managed not to fall as they came to the edge of a cliff. 

"This is unbearably cliché!" whimpered Mimi as she cowered behind Matt. The Numamon laughed evilly as they aimed their sludge at the pair. 

"Ready," snickered the leading Numamon. "Aim . . ."

"**Meteor Wing!**" The Numamon shrank back as the balls of fire came at them. Fortunately for Matt and Mimi, the Numamon also had the reputation for being cowards at any sign of danger. The two teens looked up to see Birdramon flying overhead with Tai and Sora riding her. The firebird digimon landed on the hill as the passengers jumped off. 

"I'd never thought I'd be happy to see you Tai," exclaimed Matt. Tai began to laugh uncontrollably. 

"You look good in a dress Matt," smirked Tai. Matt grumbled. "Pink is a nice color for you."

"The baggy look Mimi?" asked Sora skeptically. Mimi just frowned and folded her arms. The others finally caught up with them.

"What was _that _all about?" asked Joe. Tai gave a wicked smile.

"Why don't you ask Matt and Mimi about it?" Both Matt and Mimi shot Tai death glared before paling at the stares from the others. "Well?" They stayed silent. Tai gave Sora a wink and she got the idea as they both closed in on Matt and Mimi before pouncing and pushing the pair over the cliff. 

"Whoopse . . ." 

They heard screams as Matt and Mimi fell off the cliff, which was only a few feet high, and into . . . 

A giant mud puddle. 

Both Matt and Mimi were covered in mud as Sora and Tai laughed until their sides hurt then joined by the others. Palmon and Gabumon looked at their partners with concern.

"Matt!"

"Mimi!" Matt gave Mimi a smile and winked. 

"Palmon if you could do the honors," he said. 

"What?" Palmon gave Mimi a look, who suddenly caught onto the plan being formulated. 

"Yes, Palmon. If you could _wrap_ things up with Tai and Sora." Palmon brightened. 

"My pleasure . . ."

"**Poison Ivy!" **The vines wrapped around both Tai and Sora lifting them up into their air while screaming protests. Matt and Mimi climbed back up the hill to mock the dangling pair. 

"How's the weather up there Tai?" shouted Matt laughing.

"Enjoying the view Sora?" cried Mimi giggling. 

"Get us down!" said Sora. 

"Come on!" Matt gave Mimi another smile. 

"Oh I have an idea . . ."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we please get up now?" whined Tai.

"Um . . . let me think," said Matt tilting his head. "No." Tai grumbled.

"We said we were sorry," complained Sora.

"Sorry isn't good enough," said Mimi staring down at the pair. 

"Is it me or has the digiworld made us really twisted?" asked Joe.

"It's you," answered Matt and Mimi. They stood triumphantly above Sora and Tai, who were lying down in the sun wearing none other than Matt and Mimi's clothes . . . well Tai was in Mimi's dress while Sora was in Matt's clothes. Matt had decided since it was Tai and Sora who mucked up his and Mimi's clothes, they could wear them – at least till they were dry.

"You know I could get used to wearing these goggles?" said Matt. He had taken Tai's clothes and looked very sleek in the other boy's signature outfit. The blue shirt and khakis were a nice change and the goggles certainly made Matt look possibly more attractive. He turned to look at his accomplice. Mimi had a very smug look as she stood triumphantly in Sora's clothes. Yellow didn't look so bad on her and Matt had to admit she did look pretty cute with that helmet on. Izzy, TK, and Joe just stood back looking at the four disgusted (well TK was laughing) with their childish behavior. 

"Couldn't you just push them into the mud?" asked Izzy. 

"This is just too cruel to watch," added Joe. Matt turned around to face them with a smirk. 

"You know you two could always switch clothes if you feel left out." Izzy and Joe looked at each other blushing, both paling at the idea of a clothing swap. 

"I'll wear Mimi's dress Matt," giggled TK.

"Uh . . . no TK." 

"How long do we have to wait?" questioned Sora.

"Two hours," answered Mimi.

"Give or take." Tai and Sora groaned. 

"Hey why are you groaning?" snapped Tai turning to Sora. "You don't have to wear a dress!"

"Do you have any idea how baggy these clothes are?" growled Sora, "I feel like I am going to fall out of them!" They continued their bickering. 

"Hey! Stop that arguing!" shouted Mimi, "You're going to wrinkle our clothes!" More groaning ensued. 

"Should we tell them that our clothes only take an hour to dry?" whispered Mimi to Matt. 

"Nah. Besides they could use this 'quality time'." They turned away and walked along the forest together. 

"Say Matt?" Mimi began.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come back up the hill for me?" Matt pinked a little. 

"Well . . ." Mimi moved towards him batting her eyes flirtatiously. 

"Is it because you have feelings towards a certain someone?"

"Uh . . . " Mimi continued to give the boy coy smiles. 

"Aw, come on Matt you can tell lil' old me?" 

"Don't tell anyone Mimi," said Matt to her suddenly.

"Tell what?" 

"I was really coming back up for Palmon!" 

"You jerk!!!" Matt ran off laughing as Mimi chased after him fist raised. 

"Jeeze Mimi – I just like green!" He called over his shoulder taunting her.

"When I'm through with you, the only colors you'll be wearing are black and blue!" Mimi screeched. The two continued their chase into the forest. 

"Do feel like we're the only sane ones here?" asked Joe to Izzy looking down at the shorter boy. 

"Well, Joe," began Izzy, "Do you mind if I change clothes with you?"

"Huh?!"

"I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to feel way out of style!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Just a little fluffy 01 piece. Some Taiora, Mimato shudder, and a smidge of Joushirou. TK was . . . there. Anyways, don't expect more Mimato from me in the future, this was just a one time thing unless inspiration hits again. Blast that stupid muse of mine! Once again I need to the thank AngelHeero and the Lost Temple of Ishida for the original idea. And please contribute to the Short Sighted Tokomon fund with Tai fixation and perhaps now the Near-Sighted Numamon with Mimi Madness. Please R&R!

*** Short Sighted Tokomon belong to Clare at the L.T.O.I 


End file.
